<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the blink of an eye by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589082">in the blink of an eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Royalty AU, wooseok is minhee's brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhee, prince of the northern kingdom, and his family must visit the southern kingdom to create a treaty. He only had plans to stay for a week and was advised to not get too close to any of the hosts, but couldn't keep his promise after meeting the southern prince.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Minhee/Son Dongpyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SUMMER BLISS: A X1 Ficfest: Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the blink of an eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt #40: Prince Minhee, hailing from the northern kingdoms, has to visit the southern states as part of an agreement/peace treaty/whatever you want. His advisors tell him not to get too close to any of the hosts and Minhee intends to listen to that, except he can't help but feel drawn to the southern prince.</p>
<p>I really hope everyone enjoys this !! Thank you ahead of time for reading !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“One, two, three...one, two, three…one, two— Your Royal Highness, you missed the last step,” the dancer spoke carefully, making sure not to anger the prince although he was far from angry, just frustrated that his own two feet wouldn’t listen to the instructions given by his head. She bowed, preparing to start counting  again, but he was already stepping away from the dance hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was overly irritated by the lack of coordination in his whole body. No matter what he or another told it to do, it refused to listen. He was never going to impress any Princess or Lady from the Southern Kingdom’s states when they met at the ball in a week. He had the pressure of the next six days on his shoulders, the only way to relieve it being the ability to assure that the South would sign the treaty his advisors had created for him and his family. Dancing had never been Minhee’s strong suit, and he knew as well as his dance instructor that this wasn’t going to change. He needed it to, but that didn’t make it any less dire. In his mind, if he could not even look competent dancing a few simple steps, who was going to sign a treaty that balanced the powers between all states? How could they rely on him to be a prince equal to that of any of their own? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I give you a moment?” the maiden asked politely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Improperly, and if his mother were here she may be ashamed, he shook his head at her, “No, I will return now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His feet continued to dumbly stumble over one another despite all the efforts he put into the practice. It had him in awe, the way the woman in front of him instructed him properly on every single move and he still seemed to fail terribly with each step. Her moves were fluid and effortless, but her words came out with a struggle as she ran out of ways to guide his tempoless body to the music the accompanist in the corner played each time they had to restart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, at some point near the end of their scheduled session, he followed her movements exactly. The fluidity that she held close to her, like she was taming water with her body, evaded him, but his movements were finally correct. With a smile and a little more faith, he happily memorized each word as she guided him beat by beat through any dance he could need to know. There were already so many he did know, but this ball was bigger than any he had been to, and some of the music and dances in the South were different from what he had known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did well, Your Royal Highness,” she bowed before she was collected by a butler to be taken to another room, and Minhee bowed a thank you in return. With some hope for the ball that laid just a week ahead of him, he headed to the washroom before he was to go to bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>. . . . .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee breathed in the stale air of the Southern Kingdom’s grand castle. The room was dry and dreary, the beds untouched and the walls thick with signs of having never seen a person within them. The bed contained springs that slightly squeaked beneath the weight of him, but he was reminded that they were newer and somewhat nicer than what he had in his own room since these hadn’t yet suffered days that have turned into weeks that soon became restless months and years of his unpleasant sleeping habits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at the unique decorations compared to those in his own castle. His, filled with colors that he so much grew to know and adore, were too familiar. Now, exposed and in a place he had never been, he felt almost uncomfortable. The blue of the curtains reminded him of the cleanest, most beautiful parts of the ocean that he had seen in the few times he had ever gotten to be near it. The room somehow reminded him of the feelings he had cherished when he was close enough to taste the salty water on his tongue, to feel the cool of it run past his hands. It was nostalgic and calming while in a world he had never had a chance to grow used to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the warmth of the little remnants of home surrounding him, he pulled the foreign feeling blanket over his body while lying down on the bed. The ceiling was a darker grey, almost black, but that could also be the effect of the lighting on the walls only dimly illuminating what lay above them. While trying to make out shapes from the poorly lit patterns on the ceiling, his eyelids began to pull themselves down, willing him to fall asleep despite the unsettling feeling that accompanied him while he was both alone and away from home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>. . . . . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep had felt rushed, and although his head was groggy with a need for just a moment more, the maid in his room was waiting patiently for him to come completely to, so she could help him into his morning clothes. With a slight insufferable pounding in his head, Minhee picked himself up off the pillow to get himself changed, thanking the maid kindly for her service. “Is there anything else you need, Your Royal Highness?” she asked kindly, her voice also a little tired despite her ever-ready appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your name, madame?” he asked politely, wiping the sleep from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced nervously to her side, as if he had asked her to do something unspeakable before she finally spoke, “Yena, Your Royal Highness,” she assured him after a brief moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Yena,” he began slowly, finally standing up from his bed and looking around the room. A vanity and a chair sat in the corner, and a full length mirror was near the door. “Thank you for bringing my clothes, if you could wait outside while I changed, that would be lovely.” He never knew if he was saying the right or the wrong thing. The last thing Minhee wanted was for his tone to be read the wrong way and come off as rude or even indifferent when he gave every effort to be nothing but kind to the men and women that had helped raise him his whole life, and he wasn’t going to put that kindness behind him because these people hadn’t raised </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>specifically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his worries, she bowed and scurried out of the room, her footsteps not leaving just behind the door. He laid the clothes out onto the bed, examining them. Everyday he was expected to dress nicer than anyone in the room, to stun those around him with the allure of his riches and successful lineage. Granted he doesn’t have and never will have it as hard as his older brother, Wooseok, it can be difficult to live in someone’s shadow and still be expected to outshine everyone. He couldn’t imagine living a life where each decision he made was one that would be that of a future ruler; he couldn’t handle being the reflection of his own kingdom at each event he went to. Understanding every in and out of the place he called home was easy, but the place Wooseok was expected to consider home was massive, and he could never begin to understand what happened in the alleyways at nights as opposed to the thievery and crime that could occur at gatherings that very much appear to be high class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making his way to the vanity, he took a seat, examining his reflection and all that it said about it. He looked tired and somewhat puffy. Later, for the ball, he would be expected to wear makeup. Makeup that he would most definitely not be putting on himself, either. It was the morning, so he could get away foolishly trying to fumble into his own clothes, but when the evening came, it would be his moment of truth; he would be given the opportunity to “impress” with his “indescribable visuals.” The praises that he and his brother heard were great. He was convinced that he had already heard just about every way someone could compliment his appearance. Grateful, he always was, but he wanted to be more than what his face provided him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at the door shook Minhee from his thoughts and he jolted up. “Almost finished!” he called reassuringly from the other side of the door. He was given no answer, but continued to wriggle into the somewhat uncomfortable clothes that he was given to wear to breakfast. This breakfast was going to be his first time meeting any royalty from the Southern Kingdom, so it was natural that there was a tightness in his chest that was almost unbearable, making it somewhat difficult to just swallow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally pulling his whole outfit together, Minhee glanced at himself in the full length mirror before knocking on the door to let Yena know that he was exiting. “Your Royal Highness,” she bowed, “right this way.” She guided him down the corridor where they met with another maid guiding Wooseok. He smiled upon seeing Minhee, and Minhee felt the same relief upon seeing a familiar face in such an unfamiliar place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well?” the older asked, and Minhee nodded. They were close, close enough for their conversations not to be so awkward, but it was a new place with new people, and he understood if Wooseok was having more trouble grasping onto that than he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooseok nodded. The maids continued to walk with them, slowly but confidently, making sure that they were still following every now and then. The castle was large and nice, and there was a brief moment that the maids stopped to bow to a group led by another maid guiding some royal family member of the Southern Kingdom, Minhee was sure. In front of them, they walked with confidence and without taking in the sights within the halls. The boy also spoke casually with the maid guiding him, as if he had known her his whole life. It reminded Minhee of how he wished he had treated all of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they had made it to the dining hall and taken their seats, Minhee’s eyes were strangely fixed on the boy that was in front of them. He looked very young; he had to be Minhee’s age if not younger, and was exuberant in a room filled with nothing but dull paintings and faces of those who had taken on responsibilities in their lifetime that they never wished they would have to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conversation was short, but the boy was quick to interject, almost what Minhee was taught to be rudely, with any comment he deemed necessary. Many shared stories enthusiastically, bright faces highlighting all many things either kingdom had to offer, but anyone could tell how closed off each royal member was. No one was expecting a story about the other kingdom until the bubbly boy Minhee should have known the name of began speaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have heard stories from a famous baker? chocolatier?, my facts aren’t completely together, from the North Kingdom!” his smile grew as his eyes expressively told a story along with his words. He was passionate each and every time he spoke, something that Minhee noticed his entire family lacked altogether, but it was not something special to the Southern Kingdom. Rather, it was special to the boy they addressed as Dongpyo. “I have always wanted to try it, the citizens that come back with the treats from there tell amazing stories just about the taste! I have always wondered if it were possible for something to taste so delicious!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you, we have many bakeries famous for their delectable treats,” Wooseok smiled politely, continuing the conversation in the only way he knew how. Minhee observed as some royal figures talked about their favorite treats and that maybe, if ever given the chance, they would swap recipes. It was strange that no one seemed to acknowledge the specific bakery Dongpyo had mentioned. Minhee could think off the top of his head the most notable baker who simply happened to double as a chocolatier, he was hired for Minhee’s most recent birthday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is possible,” Minhee addressed Dongpyo directly, making eye contact, and even the boy seemed a little surprised. Minhee had refrained from talking unless directly addressed, which was formal and polite, very much expected of him. However, he wanted to make conversation with the other. It was easy to pick up on the way many brushed the other prince off, as if he was too young to understand the importance of the event or even speak equally with those at the table with him. Minhee understood the feeling too well, so maybe it seemed as if he was taking a step away from the progress he had made to be seen even somewhat as Wooseok’s equal, but he had thrown all care out the window. “The baker you spoke of, he is real, and his treats are amazing. If you ever have the chance to visit, I recommend seeing him,” Minhee explained, hoping to reflect the enthusiasm that Dongpyo presented, but knowing he didn’t really have it in home to mirror such excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strange glances were casted Minhee’s way, but his eyes were fixed on the reaction of the other boy who was enthralled by what he had told him. “Really?” he asked in disbelief, and Minhee nodded calmly, a small smile dancing across his lips, the first time he can think that he let a smile slip without intending to. “I want to visit as soon as we can,” Dongpyo turned toward who Minhee knew was his mother, also the queen of the kingdom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>. . . . . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Wooseok whispered to him as if anyone was actually listening. Sure, Yena, the maid, was in the room with them, but she was also in the dining room listening to the entire conversation. If she wanted to gossip about it, it is likely that she already had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was what?” Minhee asked dumbly, knowing that his brother was questioning his actions during breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooseok gave him a stare before speaking again, since Minhee wasn’t caving, “That conversation with Prince Dongpyo?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I say that was wrong?” Minhee continued not understanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just invited him to our kingdom?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, though. I know better than to do that!” Minhee defended himself. He hoped it didn’t come off that way to everyone there. He hoped that this was just another case of Wooseok being overly cautious out of fear they would see him as unworthy for his position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooseok only shook his head in response, collecting his things before looking to the maid, signaling that he was ready to get prepared for the ball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dreaded ball was only hours away now, and Minhee couldn’t stand the thought of the dancing he would be expected to do during the group dances, or the small talk he would have to courteously make with members of varying levels of royalty or wealth. Despite that, he continued to gather his things before meeting Yena again and nodding, telling her he was ready to go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>. . . . . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ball was just as big of a nightmare as Minhee expected it to be, nothing quite interesting happening. He stayed around his family mostly, but his parents were popular among the crowd, so he was often cast aside, especially since Wooseok tried to be more assertive about his position despite his usually withdrawn personality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The event was three formal dances down, around two or three more still to go, the one Minhee was dreading the most coming up next, and he knew it. The music was just the right pace, and the beginning of the song was all too familiar to him. He stole glances around the room, hoping to find his next partner, maybe someone he knew, at least a little. He still couldn’t decide if a complete stranger or a close friend was a better option. One he could escape after he made a fool of himself, the other he knew would never judge him for his abilities. Either way it seemed like a lose-lose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to share this dance?” a voice from behind him startled him, and although he couldn’t immediately put a name to it, it was familiar. He turned around to be greeted by Prince Dongpyo’s smiling face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Minhee accidentally let out a startled noise, covering his mouth the second he did so. “Can...we?” he was hesitant. He had always been told to look for a female partner, but he didn’t see any harm in dancing with Dongpyo despite that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look a little miserable,” the smaller cheekily smirked, reading Minhee better than he could sometimes, “I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind if I pulled you away from the crowd?” he asked, still politely somehow, which impressed Minhee even more than the courage it took for someone to ask what he was. That train of thought might be more unique to Minhee who, although was raised to be ready for any type of person, was nervous every time he met someone new. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee slowly nodded at first, not sure what to say in his confusion, and his stumbling tongue finally caught his words, “Away from the crowd?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongpyo’s smile was illuminating. In a ballroom lit by extensive amounts of lighting and beautiful details written across the ceiling as well as the floor and walls, Minhee was captivated by the boy in front of him. It wasn’t rare that something particular caught Minhee’s attention over what likely should have been his center of attention, but it was rare for it to be a person. In fact, the thought of it flustered Minhee for a brief moment, and as he watched Dongpyo speak, he didn’t pick up on what was being said. “Huh?” Minhee let out a sound that was less than flattering, embarrassing himself while making the other giggle, which just might have made the embarrassment worth it, but Minhee wouldn’t admit that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dongpyo emphasized, “We can get away from the crowd, just follow me, if you trust me.” He extended a hand toward Minhee, who accepted without a second thought, both eager to be with the other prince and to leave the huge crowd that he already felt like an outcast amongst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He guided him through the ballroom to a small hallway that contained only three doors, and opened one without hesitation, closing the door behind them. Inside was a smaller room most likely designed for  practice, two walls being decorated entirely withlarge mirrors and a bench along the remaining wall away from the door. Besides the bench, there was no other furniture in the room, leaving it completely vacant. “Here!” Dongpyo smiled proudly, “Ready to share a dance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee’s face must have gone red for a second because he didn’t think the room had been unusually hot when he walked in, but he also thought that he had gotten a lucky break and didn’t have to dance. Not knowing any better or how else to react, Minhee took Dongpyo’s hand in his before the other interjected, “Do you want to lead?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Minhee’s heart skipped a beat for a second as he forgot completely the other was also probably used to leading, “I guess I don’t know how to not lead…” he trailed off in confusion, dropping Dongpyo’s at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, that is alright,” Dongpyo reassured, picking Minhee’s hands up, and putting them in their place for if he were to be leading the dance, “It is a bit embarrassing to admit that I think I can do it either way.” It was the first time all night that Minhee had seen Dongpyo look even remotely embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All embarrassment aside, Minhee swallowed what pride he had left, and attempted to guide the other through the steps. With each move, he stumbled, unsure of what came after, just as expected. If he were to have had any other dance partner, he probably would have never recovered and given up altogether, but Dongpyo let out short reassurances each time Minhee fumbled, smiling and acknowledging the effort. He might have been able to forgive himself for the terrible way he danced if Dongpyo’s movements hadn’t been so fluid and proper. There was everything right about each step he made despite Minhee’s clumsiness, which should have made him falter. In such a dimly lit and empty room, nothing should have been illuminating. Everything should have felt dull and boring and as if needed to change, but if Minhee had the ability to stop time around him and Dongpyo, he would have. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music slowed to an end, and Dongpyo dropped his hands, letting the realization of what he had done hit him while Minhee watched him unravel, shrinking to the floor, his hands over his face. “What’s wrong?” he half-asked in exclamation and worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongpyo looked up at him through cracks he made with his index fingers and let out a half-hearted giggle, “The way you were staring…” he looked back down before dropping his hands and dragging a finger against the floor, his mouth in a pout, “...it made me nervous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Minhee thought for sure that it had gotten hotter in the room, or maybe it was from dancing just now, but he could feel heat rising to his face, “I didn’t mean to stare, don’t be nervous,” he managed to stutter out. It was one thing that Minhee couldn’t stop thinking about the other, but him noticing that he was doing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>right in front of him</span>
  </em>
  <span> was too much. It did surprise him, though, that he was capable of getting a reaction like that from the other prince. He had seemed so confident and free-willed that nothing could do that to him, and it was almost entertaining that Minhee’s undivided attention had made him flustered. If only Minhee were better at playing along…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding in understanding, Dongpyo stood and made his way to the bench, taking a seat. He patted the area next to him, signaling for Minhee to have a seat too, which he claimed happily. “How long will you stay?” Dongpyo asked, the subject changing completely, not that Minhee minded. He tried to push aside thoughts of not wanting to leave, but they sat in the forefront of his mind. Of course it wasn’t just Dongpyo that made him want to give this answer either. He could feel himself growing closer to the other boy already, in a way he never has with anyone, but he liked the atmosphere of the Southern Kingdom. For some reason, the people here seemed nicer, the weather was a little warmer, it felt like the sun shone a little brighter than it did in the bleak Northern Kingdom, where Minhee had grown used to everything. There was no stone unturned in his home, he had seen and heard it all. Nothing was left for him to learn or do, and he couldn’t travel far without escorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long will you accept my company?” Minhee teased, trying for a reaction from the other like he had earned before, but it was to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Dongpyo smiled and laughed, playing along, “Well you haven’t left yet, so I already like you!” The two shared a laugh before Dongpyo continued, “I mean it, how long will you stay here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really don’t know?” It didn’t make sense to Minhee that Dongpyo wouldn’t be filled in on who was staying with Dongpyo in his own home and for how long. Granted Minhee was no threat as well as no commoner, he most definitely would expect for people to be not only informed of his arrival, but his departure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongpyo shook his head, “Nobody tells me anything,” his face saddened, and Minhee felt something at the pit of his stomach, a feeling he wasn’t used to nor able to describe or give a name to. “They usually only tell me if it directly affects me, otherwise it isn’t important to get around to me…” he explained like this concept was something he had been taught. It made the feeling in Minhee’s stomach tighten, and his whole body was a little tense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing a breath, Minhee eased his muscles, wanting to tell Dongpyo that everything that came through his doors was his business, but he knew he had no right to judge the affairs of another kingdom. He hardly had rights to judge his own. “I will be staying for the next week, but we leave on Sunday,” he opted to explain calmly, recognizing his boundaries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are the matters of the treaty?” Dongpyo’s voice grew hushed, and Minhee was startled with the reality of how much they really told Dongpyo, which turned out to even less than he had expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee wanted to share, but he had no idea on the confidentiality of the treaty itself. “All I know is Father is interested in...joining the kingdoms…?” Minhee flinched at his own words. “I don’t know if I was allowed to say even that,” he admitted in spite of Dongpyo’s animated reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No speaking of it?” Dongpyo asked, voice a little timid and unsure, but he seemed eager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a word,” Minhee warned with a smile, trying to seem serious while softening the blow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongpyo nodded in acceptance and spoke, yet again rather quick to change the subject, “Should we return before they realize we have left?” he asked with a frown, and Minhee gave a firm nod in return. He followed as Dongpyo left the room, and he tried to train his eyes on anything else, but he was too focused on the boy in front of him. He didn’t want to leave; he hoped the two of them could stay in that little room together for the rest of the night, even if it meant sleeping uncomfortably on a hard floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the two of them were back amongst the other guests, and with no one giving them suspicious glances, Minhee thought about thanking him for the brief escape. Although Dongpyo seemed to enjoy the crowd somehow, Minhee felt almost uncomfortably out of place. The energy it required for him to conversate with anyone that approached, dance when the time was appropriate, or do anything other than stand in a corner alone was draining. For giving him even a short moment, he deserved a thank you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Dongpyo,” Minhee addressed with a small smile, liking the way his name danced across his lips. The title of ‘Prince’ suited Dongpyo, too, even if he didn’t believe it, or the people around him wouldn’t let him believe it. Either way, it was both suiting and deserving, so the sound of it alone was nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” he turned around in curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Minhee had decided on the right words to say, Wooseok approached, his eyes already telling Minhee that he most likely had to go. “Wooseok, are you alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Mother wanted to see you,” he explained calmly, and Minhee walked off with him, trying to mouth an apology to Dongpyo as they passed him. He knew it wasn’t Wooseok’s intention to treat Dongpyo like everyone else did; not only was Wooseok not like that, but he didn’t even know about how he was treated, but still, Minhee had to watch in horror as someone so easily brushed him off like he was nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Minhee stopped them while they were just out of sight of both his parents as well as Dongpyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Wooseok asked, dumbfounded that his brother had stopped them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was talking to Prince Dongpyo,” Minhee knew better than to get mad at his older brother, but he couldn’t help it. That same feeling that he experienced while in the small practice room with Dongpyo. Realizing now that it was anger for how he was being treated, it made sense that he was able to keep calm when the only person he was with was Dongpyo. “He was showing me around the ballroom. Next time don’t just brush him off like nothing,” Minhee crossed his arms in defiance but quickly took into account the setting and how bad it would look if someone were to be watching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t happen again,” Wooseok promised, “but Mother thought she lost you. You were gone for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee couldn’t recall how long he had spent with Dongpyo, just that he felt as if it wasn’t long enough, “I must have lost track of time…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just make sure it doesn’t happen again,” he was perfectly calm again, just as he usually was. Minhee revered that about Wooseok. Although he was usually calm and collected, in situations like this, or ones that called for his better judgement in general, sometimes he was hopeless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will not,” Minhee assured him, letting him continue walking in the direction they had been heading before he stopped them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>. . . . . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The morning after the ball had been rather uneventful. Again, they met for breakfast, something that would happen regularly, and they would be meeting again for dinner, which would turn into a new regular occurrence during the week. Shortly after breakfast, after being offered a tour of the castle grounds by a maid, Minhee found himself wandering the halls </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was smarter than to completely refuse the offer. Rather, he informed her that he was meeting another server who had already offered, but that she could tidy his room while he was gone. He hated using them like that, but he wanted to explore himself, and it would be easiest to not get caught if there was only one person involved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alone in the grand hallway of the building, he tried to recall areas that he already knew. If he turned left now, he would be heading to the breakfast dining room, where he had already been more often than any other room in the entire vicinity. He couldn’t remember where the ballroom had been in relation to the dining room, but he thought it was more toward the left wing. The grand staircase that he remembered walking up upon arrival decorated the larger room to his left. Having only been in the ballroom of the left wing, he decided to go there first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The halls were decorated with lavish windows, almost the height of the wall itself. Massive curtains hung down delicately, their soft fabric complementing the ornate light fixtures and art pieces throughout the halls. Everything here was so beautiful, he was in constant awe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Farther down the hall, he stumbled upon two large, open doors that he recalled as belonging to the ballroom. Inside, a few maids and other servants were cleaning from the night before. Instinctively, he bowed and greeted them politely, walking through without making a big deal. Most of them let him go unquestioned, bowing as he passed. “Are those rooms locked?” he asked a maid nearby the small hallway he remembered Dongpyo taking him through last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Prince Minhee. No, but Prince Dongpyo was there earlier, and I don’t recall seeing him leave,” he contemplated for a second. Minhee felt like more people would have their eyes on a tiny prince making his way through the halls and ballroom, but perhaps this was more usual for him than Minhee thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Minhee bowed, exiting the ballroom toward the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee turned the cool metal of the knob on the only door he knew what to expect on the other side very slowly, thinking of what to do if someone other than Prince Dongpyo was inside. Stopping, he dropped his hand and was ready to turn back around, abandoning the mission before he heard a click from the other side and suddenly the door flew upon in front of him revealing the other prince. “Prince Minhee!” the confused look immediately shifted to a bright smile, and any doubts Minhee had about what he was doing or why he was doing it vanished. “What are you doing here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just looking around,” he replied lamely, but it was the truth. He opted to leave out the part where he wanted to look around by himself and definitely leave out the part where he secretly hoped that he would run into Dongpyo’s familiar face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee thought to ask him the same question, but he decided that it wasn’t necessarily his place to do so. The other seemed like the type to move freely around whenever he willed it, which didn’t bother Minhee. “If you were looking around, what brings you to one of the few places you have actually been?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was an excellent question considering Minhee didn’t really know the answer either. “I suppose there is something about the familiarity that is comforting,” he explained half-heartedly and a little embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongpyo nodded, “Do you want to come inside?” he asked, opening the door further and gesturing toward the inside as if he was hosting a party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you,” Minhee bowed before following the other inside, where the room looked just as it had the day before aside from a pile of books, notebooks, and a couple of pens sitting on the floor beside the bench. Again, it wasn’t Minhee’s place to question any of it. If Dongpyo wanted to tell him about any of it, he likely would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two took a seat on the bench. In the reflection of the mirror, Minhee could see himself. Despite the makeup, his freckles could be seen, likely because of the summer sun burning against his cheeks. They were always more pronounced in the summer. He didn’t like them, but others doted because of them. He never spoke about it, but secretly he knew that having anything less than perfectly clear skin was not what his parents wished for him, but even then, his mother pinched his cheeks and promised that she would always find him beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Dongpyo’s words interrupted Minhee’s thoughts, and he nearly jumped in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing,” he murmured. Dongpyo nodded in a way that expressed he wasn’t going to pry any further, which only reminded Minhee of the way nobody seemed to confide in him about anything. Always having had trouble opening up to people, Minhee’s response was automatic, not intentionally or as a result of it being Dongpyo he was talking to. Still, he gave in, not wanting to dismiss his inquiry, “I was looking at the mirror… My freckles are darker than usual today,” he admitted shyly, eyes cast down to his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Prince Minhee, that means they are more beautiful today!” Dongpyo cheered, almost jumping from his seat to reassure him. It was the most enthusiastic reassurance Minhee had ever received, and that was for certain. He couldn’t help but smile. There was something special about Dongpyo that he had never seen in another person. “By the way,” Dongpyo had a mysterious way of interrupting Minhee’s thoughts when he was thinking too much, “We are the same age, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eighteen?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I knew it!” Minhee raised an eyebrow quizzically at the sudden exclamation, but it was impressive. Minhee knew that they were around the same age, but it was undeniable that the other looked a bit younger than him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did that come from?” Minhee asked while letting out a slight chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongpyo glanced upward in thought, “Well I was just thinking about how mature you look…” he trailed off, eyes meeting Minhee’s. A few stutters left his mouth but nothing comprehensible. He was flattered and flustered in the same moment, not knowing what to say or do. “Sorry, sorry,” Dongpyo apologized cautiously, rubbing his hand against Minhee’s shoulder in a calming manner, but little did he know it was anything but calming. Minhee could feel the internal pitter-pat of his heart increase, the beats getting faster and seemingly louder all while his palms grew a little damp and his head was foggy. Shaking it, he attempted to snap himself out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, my apologies,” he finally managed words that made sense. Minhee internally scolded himself for being a fool at such little things. All the other boy did was compliment him and put a hand on his shoulder, which it was made apparent to Minhee that it hadn't moved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright now?” Dongpyo tilted his head in what Minhee would dare refer to it as a cute manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee nodded, “Yes, please forget that happened,” he let a weak smile slip out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongpyo’s magical way of making Minhee feel as if time had frozen around them still hadn’t stopped as he spoke, “Good!” His hand slipped gently from its perch atop Minhee’s shoulder to rest on top of his hand, “Is this okay?” he asked quietly and a quick nod was given in response. “We should meet again tomorrow or even tonight, if you want. I could show you around?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like that,” Minhee managed to choke out, his body tensing to the feeling of Dongpyo’s index finger drawing patterns on the back of Minhee’s hand. It was a comforting feeling, skin on skin in one of the most chaste, delicate ways he had ever experienced. Minhee had been given opportunities to be close with people, even like this before. He has built strong connections with friends his age that he wouldn’t trade anything for, but something in his chest ached with the feeling that this chaste, delicate feeling that seemed to just come with every second he was with Dongpyo could fade in the blink of an eye, the span of a week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” Dongpyo beamed, throwing his hands up happily, and just like that, the feeling was gone. “I don’t know when dinner will be served, so maybe we should leave to get ready?” Minhee nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>. . . . .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee counted down the remaining days in his head, and really he couldn’t consciously decide if he was waiting for the day he left or trying to cherish the time he could stay. Although deep down he knew the answer was obvious, he felt an eagerness to go home to a more familiar place, somewhere he wasn’t so awkward and scared to speak up, but he knew that here, he could learn to. Minhee did miss home, but he knew he would miss it here too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His schedule was again packed with times to meet officials, but not in the way Wooseok’s was, so when he had the chance, he slipped away from the rest of his family to the only spot he knew how to get to. The ballroom was now empty, but unlocked, so he slipped in cautiously, making sure that he wasn’t interrupting anything important. If something had actually been going on, he assumed that someone would be outside the door, so he continued without hesitation. To his surprise, a maid was tidying a few things near the hallway in which he was headed. She bowed, greeting him, “Your Royal Highness, is there anything I can help you with?” she asked politely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee smiled at her, bowing back, “Yes, do you know if Prince Dongpyo is here?” he tried assuming a polite tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she smiled, motioning to guide Minhee, “In here.” Minhee continued despite knowing exactly where he was heading. He wondered what about this room was important to the other, or maybe it was just where he expected to meet with Minhee the second time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Minhee walked in to be welcomed with the sight of Dongpyo sitting in the corner, scribbling something into an open notebook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Mini!” he exclaimed in a manner that was almost child-like in nature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mini?” Minhee furrowed his brows in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Dongpyo hummed in confirmation, “If you don’t like it, I can stop saying it, but it suits you.” His smile was wide while he explained, closing the notebook quickly as Minhee approached. He stood, springing up from the seat he had taken on the floor, hardly meeting Minhee’s level, only somewhat face-to-face as a result of their height difference. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee shook his head, “I don’t mind, but I do not see how it is suiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongpyo scrunched his nose at the response and his eyes narrowed accusingly as if Minhee wasn’t telling him something. “It is cute,” he finally huffed, “like you,” he rolled his eyes and turned his body so Minhee couldn’t see his face after he made the comment. “Come on,” he managed to comment before Minhee could, “I want to show you around the gardens!” he smiled and took Minhee’s hand as if nothing had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The castle was no maze, but it was a little confusing. Dongpyo guided Minhee skillfully through the halls, not stopping to show him anything else, but there were little areas Minhee recognized as he passed through, reminding him where he was and where he was going. The two traveled down the grand staircase and through a hall that concluded with a large glass door where one could see into the garden already. It wasn’t unreasonably large, but it was beautiful, full of life and color. Somehow, it reminded Minhee of the boy guiding him through the halls. He seemed so much more lively and colorful than the dull surrounding him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, the weather was warm and the sun was beating down on the expanse of land in front of them. There were areas clearly designed for outdoor gatherings that Dongpyo quickly swerved away from although he gave Minhee time to look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is all so beautiful,” he admitted as he watched the water run from the mouth of the fountain and fall in thin streams down the statues designed with care and particular attention to detail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongpyo’s grip on Minhee’s hand loosened as he stopped tugging to finally stop in his tracks and turn to Minhee. “This is my favorite spot,” he informed. “Are you okay with climbing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee didn’t know how to react. On a normal day, he would have given a firm no, knowing that everything he did involving any sort of coordination, he did haphazardly, and not only that, but it would be a lie to tell Dongpyo that he has climbed really anything in his life that wasn’t a household piece of furniture. Despite that, he gave a slow nod, “I can try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other seemed happy enough with the response, showing Minhee how to properly climb up the tall arrangement of rocks in front of them. It was not incredibly tall, only a couple feet taller than Minhee himself, but tall enough that internally, he knew better. Externally, Minhee could feel the heat from the stone as he gripped, hoisting himself toward the seat next to where Dongpyo was perched. “It isn’t the most comfortable, but not so bad,” Dongpyo reached a forward to help Minhee at the final stretch. He managed to get himself to the top, miraculously, but he panted embarrassingly hard. Anxiety and a shortness of breath had gotten the better of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he managed to breathe out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you actually climb?” Dongpyo asked and Minhee winced as the words felt a little more harsh than they were probably intended. He quickly threw his hands over his mouth, “I did not mean for it to sound so rude, my apologies,” he rushed to apologize, his hand picking Minhee’s up again while he began to pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are alright,” Minhee interlaced his fingers with Dongpyo’s carefully. There was some hesitancy in the way he locked his fingers with the other, but he followed through, holding onto the other with no regrets. “I am pretty...uncoordinated. I can hardly walk down stairs,” he laughed at himself somewhat self deprecatingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well everyone falls down stairs once in their life,” Dongpyo attempted to console. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try doing it the first time you meet the officials you are going to prepare a treaty with…” he trailed off, embarrassed from recalling the memory at all let alone telling it to another person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” the other whined empathetically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongpyo let out a little huff before speaking, “Well, I am the only person here to judge you right now and being a little clumsy is somewhat charming, I think,” his gaze shifted toward Minhee, who stared back wide eyed. Dongpyo’s expression was hard to read, his doe eyes conveying innocence, but his words made Minhee’s heart flutter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Prince Dongpyo,” a small smile pressed itself between his lips, and he turned back to admire the scenery in front of him. The outdoor gathering place was beautifully adorned with an arrangement of different flowers, the fountain sitting in the middle. There were two paths on either side that one could see clearly now with how high up they were. Each path was carefully decorated with an assortment of flowers, each leading directly to the spot they were sitting, on a slim rock wall decorating the farthest part of the garden. The entire thing could be seen from where they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you thought it was beautiful before, I would say you really like it now, huh?” he received a nudge from the other, making him smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee caressed the soft skin of Dongpyo’s hand with his own, thumbing over the warmth radiating from his skin. The two admired the world around them in a peaceful silence, only the sounds of the outdoors making their way to their ears. “This is my favorite time of day,” Dongpyo suddenly broke the still silence that had formed around them, but Minhee didn’t mind. The other’s voice was nice, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it?” It was mid afternoon, still before dinner, but late enough that the sun wasn’t blistering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongpyo nodded in affirmation, “This and sunset, but I am not allowed to leave the castle after a certain time…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunset is my favorite, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a little pause again, which would have been awkward if it weren’t for the comforting feeling of their fingers dancing around one another that reminded Minhee how at peace he felt with the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I have a curfew for a reason,” the other suddenly giggled, happily surprising Minhee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do tell,” he encouraged, wanting to hear any story the other had for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe next time,” he smiled, “Would you want to meet tomorrow for tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Minhee replied calmly. If he were better with his words, he would explain how he wasn’t going to be able to stop thinking about Dongpyo even through dinner, and how his imagination had already created several reasons for which he would have been given a curfew even before sunset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good!” the shorter suddenly hopped off the ledge, making Minhee’s heart skip a beat for a second, “I will see you at dinner then!” Dongpyo scurried off, leaving Minhee to fend for himself both getting off the ledge and making his way back to his guest room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>. . . . .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Dongpyo carefully handed Minhee the tea tray while the two of them headed outside. They decided that the weather seemed nice enough that they could bring their occasion to the garden, this time in the plaza where a few tables decorated the area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being careful not to spill or shatter anything, Minhee carried the tray all the way to the table Dongpyo had already set up for them. He insisted on not asking for help from anyone, including the maid that inquired while he was preparing the tea. It was a wonder to Minhee that they even allowed Dongpyo anywhere near the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Minhee drew out as they took their seats, “What is stopping me from meeting you at eight?” A mischievous smile danced across his face, and he watched as Dongpyo narrowed his eyes jokingly. It was nice being able to joke so freely with someone. There were very few people Minhee felt so at ease with. He expected to be on edge the entirety of their visitation time, knowing that he would be in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That,” Dongpyo declared, “Is none of your business!” Minhee bit his lip in anticipation, waiting for the usual way that Dongpyo turned his statements into funny jests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lip was finally released when Dongpyo followed through, “I will tell you anyway, of course.” He sipped his tea before placing it back onto the platter, raising his hands to dramatically tell his story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was one night, around seven or eight years ago, I was left all alone while my family was dealing with more important matters. I asked one of the gardeners if I could play in the garden while they tended to their work, and because they couldn’t ask for permission from my parents first, of course he let me,” he animatedly spoke so shamelessly, and Minhee envied that ability. He wanted to be able to embrace the silly bursts of energy he felt, but he had grown so used to suppressing them that it felt wrong to even try. It was strange that Dongpyo even made him want to try, but he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued with sparkling eyes and an enthusiastic smile as he riddled to Minhee, “I was content playing alone for a while, but the land between the front of the castle and the wealthy neighborhood was where the other children played. I wanted to play with them, so I slipped through the plants on the side opposite the gardener, and went to play with them. It took hours to find me, but eventually they did…” he looked away with a somewhat ingenuine sorrowful expression sending mixed signals to Minhee on whether or not the boy was actually sad about losing his temporary playmates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The saddest part is that the gardener got fired for it,” Dongpyo couldn’t help but giggle. “It makes me sound so entitled, but I didn’t want them to do it. I cried about it for days,” he went on, laughter bubbling out of him in a way that made Minhee’s heart dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So sneaking out like this,” Minhee stirred sugar into his tea, the pleasant clink of the spoon hitting the glass chiming each time spun it around. “Is it normal for you?” his eyebrows raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you think you were special?” Dongpyo was quick to joke back, a smile quickly blossoming across his face. Despite being in the center of a large garden packed with some of the most breathtaking sculptures Minhee had ever seen along with flowers that were both colorful and fragrant, filling the entire place with a happy atmosphere, Minhee chose not to see past the boy in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time he had thought about the way Dongpyo pulled his attention away from the rest of the world, he had considered it Dongpyo’s fault, in a way, that Minhee couldn’t focus on anything but him. It was only now that Minhee realized he made a somewhat subconscious decision to focus on the other, starting with the morning of the ball, when they met at breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think I am particularly special.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, why?” Dongpyo pouted, his cheeks puffing out and his eyebrows raised in question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, at least not past my family,” he explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongpyo shook his head, “Royalty doesn’t necessarily make you special, Mini, but you let it. I think you are incredibly special,” his voice had grown a little soft. It was likely he was avoiding what could be a touchy subject, but Minhee felt passionately about not living up to his name in any particular way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he was well versed in his thoughts and feelings of relative inadequacy, he couldn’t admit it to the other, and not just because he didn’t want Dongpyo to know that’s how he viewed himself, but he would be partially lying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dongpyo,” his smile was radiantly warm, and he hoped the other picked up on how genuine it was. Dongpyo let it be so easy to outwardly express feelings of happiness just by being himself and saying the things he did. Minhee valued every moment the two spent together; no one had made it easier for him to be so happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>. . . . . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two continued to schedule short amounts of time they found they could meet despite knowing they weren’t supposed to. Minhee had grown used to the walls of the castle he was in now, and each day that passed he dreaded the idea of leaving even more. He liked the time he spent with the other boy, and he feared that it would be cut short any moment now since so many meetings had gone by and still his parents refused to speak to him about the matter. He only managed a few details from Wooseok before he explained to Minhee, yet again, the confidentiality of the meetings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was two nights, three days, before they planned to leave that Minhee heard a quiet knock on his door, which surprised him. Wooseok and his parents should be meeting with the other royal family, working out their disagreements of the treaty, so he assumed he would find a maid on the other side, looking to see if he needed anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the door, Minhee was both pleased and concerned to see Dongpyo, dressed completely in his night wear. It was incredibly informal to meet like this on top of suspicious if either of their families had caught them together. Minhee tried to push the thoughts aside, especially considering Dongpyo was completely unaware of why Minhee’s family had even been here in the first place before he told him. And he trusted Dongpyo too much to think he would have said anything about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mini, sorry to bother you…” he began to trail off, looking at the floor with wide eyes. It was hard to be sure from the way Dongpyo avoided eye contact, but Minhee thought he caught a glimpse of a tear trailing down his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey,” Minhee quickly grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him into his chest without a second thought. He had to ignore the quick pace of his heartbeat to instead care for the crying boy on his chest. “Come in,” he closed the door, carrying the two of  them to his bed, where they both took a seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongpyo wasn’t bawling or too distraught, but Minhee couldn’t help the concern that was practically seeping from him. “Do you want to talk?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee received a sniffle in response, so he waited. A moment passed, and Dongpyo finally pushed away from Minhee’s chest, and found the courage to look him in the eyes. Puffy and tired, he rubbed at his tears, brushing them away. “It’s silly,” he was still pouting, “I just want to be with you right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee nodded, and it wasn’t like he didn’t understand. “Alright. We can lay down if you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongpyo nodded, laying at Minhee’s side. He was almost so comfortable it was uncomfortable to think anyone made him feel like this. He wrapped his arms around the other, bringing him close. He knew that in the blink of an eye, Dongpyo could be gone. He would  have to return to his own kingdom and forget about the other completely. They could never meet again after today, and there would be next to nothing Minhee could do to change that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence grew between them, and eventually Minhee watched Dongpyo’s eyelids grow heavy and fall over his eyes while his breath evened out. He fell asleep, one arm draped over Minhee’s body. Not long afterward, a quiet, timid knock at his bedroom door startled him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Checking to make sure it didn’t wake Dongpyo, he removed his arms from around the other and well as the arm that was laying across his body. The bed creaked unpleasantly, and Dongpyo shifted in his sleep, but he never woke again. Content with the way the boy remained in his slumber, Minhee made his way to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yena, the maid, was waiting patiently, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, “Ah, Your Royal Highness,” she bowed. She was a little panicked, eyeing the halls around her, “Have you seen Prince Dongpyo?” Suddenly, her actions made sense. Minhee hadn’t put a second thought into how everyone would be looking for him, which was a thought process he could likely accredit to Dongpyo himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he confirmed, “He is sleeping in here,” he motioned with his head to the inside of his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yena’s eyebrows furrowed, but she nodded, accepting the message. Minhee was sure that he would hear from someone about how inappropriate it was to be meeting with the other prince under these circumstances, but he couldn’t come up with a lie that seemed believable enough. “I saw him in the hall, and he seemed upset. He fell asleep while he was in here, but I assure you, he is alright.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she seemed satisfied, Minhee waited a little longer for someone to come and check on him, and surely, they did. Afterward, he quietly returned to his bed, stealing a look in the mirror at himself, tired and almost sloppy, but he was happy to have given Dongpyo a place he could fall asleep without crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking away from the mirror and instead at the sleeping boy he was slipping into the same bed as, he couldn’t help but recall their conversations, “Maybe I am special,” he smiled to himself in the dark of the night, the other sleeping soundly next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>. . . . . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mini?” Minhee blinked his eyes open. He could see sunlight filtering through the windows in front of him, and sunshine was propped up on his bed, smiling curiously at him, “Are you awake?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He attempted to make some sort of sound that affirmed he was awake before rolling over, not quite sure if he was ready for the sun at all. “A few more minutes…” he groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a fool to think that would be acceptable, though. Dongpyo’s hands shook his body until he was forced upward, looking the other in the eye, “Good morning,” sarcasm spilled from his lips and Dongpyo giggled. He looked tired but seemed as if he had been awake for a little while. Minhee understood wanting company in a room that wasn’t your own; he felt the same way the first time he stayed here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Mini!” Dongpyo cheered, and Minhee couldn’t fight the smile that stumbled across his lips. “Thank you for letting me stay here…” he mumbled, leaning back against the headboard where Minhee was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to face each other, their eyes were locked for a moment that felt like it didn’t last long enough before Dongpyo tilted his head, interrupting the feeling that had grown between them. Minhee’s lips parted, and Dongpyo gulped, and for a split second Minhee thought he understood what was happening, but he was surprised when the other pawed forward tentatively. When it was Dongpyo’s turn to make any attempt at words, they fell out seamlessly, but if Minhee hadn’t been hyper-focused on the movements of his mouth he would have missed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you asked him, Minhee couldn’t tell you if he nodded or slipped a small “yes” out before they were eagerly pressed against each other. He couldn’t recall who made the first move either, but he was pleased with it, smiling against the lips that he was kissing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect was less than true; it was something beyond that. It lasted for no longer than a couple minutes, but Minhee would like to believe that time stopped for them, at least for the seconds that allowed him to bring his hands to the other’s neck and jaw. The feeling was unfamiliar to Minhee, and every action was explorative, but both were just shy enough that every movement was careful enough that sloppiness was mostly avoided even if inexperience was evident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When air felt a little too hard to come by, they pulled away and went back, just once not returning to the other. Minhee’s gaze drifted from Dongpyo to his lips, then back to meet his eyes. Almost like he was about to cry, his eyes seemed teary. Minhee shook his head, bringing a hand up to wipe at the place where they might spill over, “Don't cry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so sorry,” he hung his head, “I just don’t want you to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee nodded, “You don’t have to apologize.” He tried to manage a smile, but the feeling was mutual. Whatever was stopping him from crying was a miracle because he felt the sting in the back of his throat telling him he needed to no matter how much he insisted on choking it back. He didn’t want to go either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>. . . . . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee had thought nearly every second he spent in the Southern Kingdom about how the relationships he had built between the people here could crumble if only his father were to read the right words from the piece of parchment in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scroll of words, decisions that both families had worked to come to an agreement on, was balanced between his father’s fingers, and his mouth was moving, but Minhee was only hearing, not listening. His mind instead stumbled around, only catching the distinct words, anything Minhee wanted to hear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing Kingdom” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Southern Kingdom</span>
  </em>
  <span>” slipped past his teeth many times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes wandered around the room, looking the other family up and down. Expressions were unreadable, so Minhee was given no hint to what the outcome would be. Everyone was attentive, no one met his eyes, except for the boy sitting nearly across from him. Dongpyo sat on the edge of his seat, he looked as lost as Minhee felt, his eyes locking with Minhee. Anyone could tell he had been crying, but no one asked him about it. It was still strange, the way they didn’t acknowledge him. He was the youngest of his three siblings, but an adult now, and deserving of knowing what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee had given up on trying to be reassuring, knowing that any attempt was futile. He wanted desperately to let Dongpyo know that no matter what words hung between them, he wanted to know him for the rest of his life as more than a memory. He wanted to know what it felt like to love someone like him and to be loved by him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shared so much, and with each word his father carried out of his mouth, the anxiety in Minhee’s chest told him to push them back down his throat just to buy some seconds between him and the other. Minhee couldn’t even try to be reassuring, he was practically shaking in worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he tried to focus, listening to the final statements his father was making. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I hereby decree that the Northern and Southern Kingdoms shall join, creating one Union in which us and our citizens shall live happily in harmony. In the coming months, we shall relocate to a central location, adjoining castles. Lords will be removed from their…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee’s eyes were quick to flutter open, and the smile that broke across his face couldn’t be matched. Many people shared warm smiles and glances, offering slight bows in celebration. Whatever his father continued to say before finishing was lost to his ears, and all he could do was thank any god or human he could think of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Locking eyes with Dongpyo once again, he was ready for the sunshine. He wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms, hugging him tightly as if to promise that he would never lose him now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once his father had finished reading, many excused themselves, and others made small chit-chat. It quickly became apparent that an actual celebration would be held in the garden the next day, but Minhee really only had one goal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dongpyo?” he wandered over to where the other stood, his sister hugging him before scurrying off to find someone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Mini!” he cheered, his arms wrapping around him excitedly, and Minhee let out a giggle. “I won’t ever come crying to you again,” he pouted, a little embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ever need to come cry to me, feel free. I will always be here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am still going to miss you when you go,” Dongpyo spoke shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee, finally finding the courage to tell the other that everything would be okay, did exactly that, “I will too, but we will see each other again. It will be exciting...not saddening.” Dongpyo cracked a smile at the words, nodding, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although their hug had broken moments ago, Dongpyo still held onto Minhee’s hands, his fingers tracing unknown designs across his skin. “Can I ask you a question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just did,” Minhee joked, and Dongpyo rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, Mini.”  The nickname was endearing only because of the way the other said it. Minhee wouldn’t have liked the sound of it so much if it had been given to him by anyone else. It was also funny to hear a nickname and the word ‘seriously’ in the same sentence. Most people would have opted for ‘Minhee’ or even his full name, but not Dongpyo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, he spoke, “You can ask me anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Dongpyo stared at the floor, or maybe Minhee’s hand, it was hard to tell, for a moment, before finding his words, “This morning…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well aware of what had happened this morning, Minhee waited for him to continue, but he seemed to be lost. The feelings Minhee harbored were confusing to say the least, but he had sorted them out from others in the past, and it was easy to realize that they were true, even if unbelievable and naive. It was hard to say he was in love, but he liked Dongpyo, or at least had a huge crush. He wanted to spend every second of his days with him and hold him, hug him, even kiss him again and again, and knowing that about himself was easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This morning was good,” Minhee offered, shy to find the right words too, “I am happy that it happened, and honestly, I want to do it again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips pressed together nervously, he waited for Dongpyo's response, which came only a second later, but that didn’t stop Minhee’s heart from attempting to pound out of his chest, “I do too… Like, right now, even.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhee released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, any tension he had was now gone. He leaned down, his lips hovering over Dongpyo’s for a second before shifting to his cheek. He caught the edge of his lip in the peck, but neither of them seemed to mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Dongpyo,” Minhee had tried to fight back the smile that tugged at the edges of his mouth, but he had to finally give in, “I hate dancing, but I will always be thankful that you asked me to.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it ! I hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>